


Another day as the leader of Kohona

by nevergonnagiveyouup



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Fluffy, Hokage Obito, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Ninja Politics, haha theyre gay and you cant do anything about it, or lack thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergonnagiveyouup/pseuds/nevergonnagiveyouup
Summary: After hours of paperwork, Obito likes to spends time with his husband at home.





	Another day as the leader of Kohona

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is for the kkob week 2019 and I chose the prompt "Hokage Obito", please enjoy!

“I can’t believe you” Obito wasn’t surprised by his husband’s words but, 

“Why not?” Obito asked, smugly, and gave Kakashi a sweet smile that just pissed him off even more.

“You are the fucking hokage.”  
“Yah,”  
“You are married to me,”  
“Mmhmmm,”  
“You know and are friends with some of the strongest shinobi in the entire world,”  
“Sure am,”  
Kakashi took a deep breath and put his hands together,

“And you are still upset that they didn’t add your stupid fucking goggles on your face carved into the mountain?”

“Yep,” Kakashi groaned and ran his hands over his face and through his hair, and declared that Obito was the absolute worst. Obito watched his husband jump up to the windowsill and rest half in and half out. 

“My goggles aren’t stupid” Kakashi gave him a look that was best reserved for enemies, “Plus how many times have you gotten sand in your eyes and nearly fucked up during a battle?” Kakashi grumbled, 

“Only like once, I’d rather be blind than have those awful things on my face,” Obito chuckled, his robes flowing slightly with every rise and fall of his shoulders, 

“I can’t believe my own husband is gogglephobic,”

“You did not just say that word,” Kakashi was so close to grabbing a kunai out of his pouch before remembering the ANBU guards always get pissy whenever he did that.

Kakashi turned to jump out, “I’ll see you tonight, I’ll make something for dinner,” Obito blew him a kiss and Kakashi called him an asshole as he leaped away. 

When Obito entered through the door instead of saying something like, “I’m home” or anything normal of course he yells out, “The goggles aren’t stupid, you are!” And he got a delightful mix of curses as a response. Kakashi peeped out of the kitchen just to tell him “Fuck you, I’m gonna commit treason and kill you, your goggles are awful”

“Love you too, babe,” Obito replied as he put his hat on the coat hanger, probably not what the council wanted him to do but he was the hokage and could do whatever the fuck he pleased. Then he went into their bed room to shuck off the robes and put them on a hanger like a proper adult who knew how to take care of things. Whoever decided they should be white was a dumbass in Obito’s opinion.

It was an embarrassing amount of times he had to get it specially cleaned. Kakashi had recently teased him about it. He slunk back towards the kitchen smelling the pleasant scent floating in the air,

‘Whatcha making?”  
“Oyakodon,” Obito hummed in appraisal, thankful for Kakashi’s talents in the kitchen. He remembered fondly how embarrassed Kakashi was when Minato praised him and asked him to show Obito and Rin how to cook back when they were genin. Kakashi was mortified that his little “secret” got out and refused to acknowledge Minato’s presence for two weeks until Kushina scolded him, although she might of have been laughing at Kakashi’s during her lecture…

Kakashi shooed him out of the kitchen with a wave of his hand, Obito wasn't offended, but he want to spend time with Kakashi after a long day, but he knew his curse of fucking up every meal, intentional or not, made Kakashi wary of him in the kitchen. Kakashi blew him a kiss as Obito stood facing him in the entryway of the kitchen, watching Kakashi and his graceful movements as he did one of the few things he was truly passionate about that wasn't shinobi based.

Obito told some funnier moments of his day while he waited for Kakashi to finish. Including the secretary who had gotten very lost and nearly broke into ANBU headquarters on accident. Poor gal. Eventually Kakashi permitted him into the kitchen just as he was placing bowls on the dining table. Obito joined him there and started to dig in, and decided to start it again,

“I'm just saying if they truly wanted to capture my full glory in the mountains they should’ve added th goggles, good meal by the way,” Kakashi gave him an exasperated sigh, before he started to list reasons why the goggles were stupid, and Obito just admired Kakashi's face in the one of the few moments he had it revealed. Obito was so entranced that he barely noticed Kakashi waving his hand in front of his face,

 

“Are you even listening?” Kakashi nagged, Obito shrugged and shot him an apologetic smile. Even though Kakashi now had a light blush on his face he still tried to maintain an authoritative voice as he listed off more reasons why goggles should be banned and demanded Obito used his power as Hokage to get rid of them permanently in response and told him maybe, which Kakashi perked up at.

“I’m not going to ban goggles babe, everyone needs embarrassing memories to humble them,”

Kakashi seemed diluted at this claim, but still responded,

“So you admit they’re stupid?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, Please leave kudos, comments, and tell me if you see any spelling or grammar issues! :)


End file.
